


Gravity Falls Rewrite

by EnderQueen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Another story, Look!, hahaha, this is going to be awesome!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderQueen/pseuds/EnderQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper then paused as he made it to a certain page. Everything about it was…boring the page just had a triangle on it. One lone triangle smack dab in the middle. Rolling his eyes Dipper was about to turn the page when he froze. The triangle now has a bowtie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity Falls Rewrite

Dipper sighed as he nailed flyers onto trees. Why in the world did Gruncle Stan make do this again? Oh yeah. To get more customers…yeah right. “He probably wanted us out of his hair” muttered Dipper as he went to another tree. When he tried to nail the flyer onto this tree however a metal _thunk_ vibrated from it. Dipper stared at it for a bit before hitting it again. Once more the metal sound vibrated from the fake tree. Dipper placed the nails on the ground keeping his eyes trained on the tree. Straightening his back Dipper placed his ear on the tree while using the hammer on it. He started to hit the fake tree with it, listening to the sounds. In no time he came across a part of the tree that sounded different than the other. With both hands he started to feel around the tree not really sure if something would happen but you never know. Suddenly the male Pine twin felt an indent in the tree. He gripped it and pulled almost tumbling back as a secret door opened. Moths and spider that somehow got in scurried and flew out of the door while dust swirled around the air. The inside was covered with cobwebs and tiny mushrooms but it was the machine in the center that caught Dipper’s eye.

In the center sat a machine brown red with rust and covered with dust. Two switches sat on top of it. Without thinking about it Dipper reached over and flipped on of the switches. He jumped a bit when he heard a sound from behind. The ground somehow opened up. Cautiously Dipper walked over to the hole but all caution left him as he looked at what seemed to be a book. Anyone who had known Dipper once in their lives will know one thing about the kid. He is a bookworm. A big one at that. Ignoring any rational thought Dipper grasped the book a picked it up from its resting place. Taking in a deep breath Dipper blew on the cover coughing from the dust that flew into his face. A six fingered hand of gold gleamed back at him showing off a bolded number 3. The cover worn and torn still held together as Dipper opened it and let his eyes trace the pages, yellow with age. Soon images seemed to fly through his head all of magical creatures and items, parts of the information missing but that didn’t bother him all that much. It just made it more of a mystery. Dipper then paused as he made it to a certain page. Everything about it was…boring the page just had a triangle on it. One lone triangle smack dab in the middle. Rolling his eyes Dipper was about to turn the page when he froze. The triangle now has a bowtie. Repeat the triangle has a bowtie. Oh and a top hat by the looks of it. Dipper stared at the page slowly looking closer his face inches from the page when an eye blinked up at him, and started to laugh. With a yelp Dipper flailed and started to crab walk back as the laughter got louder and the color from his surrounding started to fade into black and white.

The wind started to blow around Dipper and the book. The pages opening towards the page with the triangle. A blue glow started to emit from the page flying up above it. It got brighter and brighter until Dipper had to cover his eyes and all of a sudden the wind stopped. Opening his eyes Dipper looked up at a yellow floating triangle. The triangle wore a top hat and a bowtie both black like its arms and legs. A single eye stares down at him with some absolutely gorgeous eyelashes. Not that Dipper would ever think that. Not really knowing what to do Dipper just stared at the well-dressed triangle with his mouth agape.

“Ohhh oh! Gravity Falls it is great to be back!” Dipper did a double take at the voice. He was expecting a suave deep voice and suddenly BAM! Car retail salesman. It oddly fit him though.

“Names Bill Cipher and I cannot even explain about how happy I am to be out of that retched book!” The triangle supposedly named Bill floated down in front of Dipper who just stared dumbly at him.

“So what’s your name kid?”

“Uhh…Dipper. Dipper Pines.”

“Well nice ta meet ya Dippin Sauce!” Bill said cheerily as Dipper glared, more like pout, at him. “Don’t call me that. Anyway what…exactly ARE you?”  The triangle looked at him in shock a black hand against his chest. “Why Pine Tree! How rude!” Dipper looked down slightly embarrassed. “Aw ok since you look so cute I’ll tell you! I am a Dream demon, the Isosceles Monster, Master of the mind, and I’m also known as the Triangle guy.” The last name got an amused snot from the preteen. Bill looked down at the kid happily

 “And you are the one that got me out of that book! Sure I have eyes all around this town but it’s nice to actually be here in person.”

“Wait. What do you mean you have eyes all around?”

“Oh well haven’t you noticed?”

“Noticed what?”

“Yeah know what…I won’t tell you! You have to find out yourself.” The demon crossed its arms and glanced down at the kid. “Uh huh…anyway I got to get going my Grand uncle Stan might start wondering where I am” the demon shrugged “Yeah sure go ahead kid-wait. What did you say?” Dipper blinked at the eye that was now inches away from his face.

“I have to go see my Gruncle Stan?”

“Stan as in Stan Pines?”

Dipper nodded his head slowly “Yeeeaahhh?” The triangle was silent now as he looked at the boy. “I’m gonna give you a test Pine Tree.” “A test?” “Yes a test, I want to see how well you work with this here journal. You do well and I’ll let you keep the book and let you into all sorts of secrets that this town holds”- “Really?!” Now it was Bill’s turn to blink as Dipper looked at him closely. “There are more secrets in this town? Even more then what’s in the book?” Bill was a bit taken back from the sudden glow of curiosity on the boy’s face. “...Yes but ONLY if you do well! If you don’t I will erase your memories on ever finding this book and you will go on with your life oblivious to the wonders around you.” Bill held out a hand “Deal?” Dipper looked at the hand before a determined look appeared on his face. Dipper grasped the small hand “Deal.” Blue fire encased his hand causing him to give a shout in shock, which of course caused Bill to laugh. Dipper looked up to glare at the triangle when he realized Bill was no longer there. _“I’ll be watching”_ rang through the forest as Dipper picked up the journal dusting it off slightly.

Turning around Dipper began to open up the book again when “What’cha got there Dipper?” him sister scared him into almost dropping the book. “Nothing!” Dipper shouted while fumbling to hide the book behind his back. Mabel looked at him slightly hurt by his actions. “Dipper? Are you…keeping a secret from me? We always tell each other our secrets!” Dipper looked at his sister and couldn’t help but feel unbelievably guilty. _‘Well…Bill never said I couldn’t tell anyone, I’ll just tell her about the journal and if I pass the test I’ll tell her about Bill too!’_ Dipper looked around before looking at his sister with a grin. “Let’s go to the Shack and I’ll tell you okay?” Mabel smiled in response “Okay!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Dipper and Mabel groaned as they entered their room in the attic of the Mystery Shack. Leaves and twigs fell out of Mabel’s hair as she shook her head. Dipper on the other hand sat down on his bed and opened the journal. “I still can’t believe it was gnomes all along! I was positive that it was going to be a zombie!” “I still wished he was a vampire. _Sssiiiggghhh._ ” “Mabel stop. You’re going into fan girl mode.” Mabel looked at straight into Dipper’s eyes. “Once you go fan girl you never go back.” After staring at each other for 3 whole seconds they started to laugh like the little dorks they are. As the twins laughed the color of the room around them started to fade into a pale gray. Mabel opened her eyes and look around. “Uh Dipper?” “Yeah Mabel?” “Are we in an old cartoon?” The two looked around before screaming loudly. “Whats happening?!” “I don’t know! The book doesn’t say anything!”

“Hahahahahah! Its never a dull moment with you two dorks!” With a scream Mabel and Dipper looked up to see Bill floating happily in the air. “Bill!” Mabel looked at her brother a brow raised in confusion “Bill? Are you talking about the magic floating Dorito?” “Well that’s just rude.” Bill stated as he floated downwards. “So I’m here to tell you Pine Tree that you passed!” Dipper stared at him for a bit before jumping up and down in excitement. “Dipper.” Dipper froze from the sound of his sister. She sounded calm, really calm. Oh he is in big trouble.

“I thought we weren’t going to keep secrets from each other.” “Ahahaha…well you see Mabel, um…Bill here said that if I didn’t pass a test I would forget ever finding the book and I thought it would be best to keep that a secret for a bit…” Dipper cowered slightly at the glare his sister gave him, but sighed as she gave a big smile deeming the excuse acceptable. Bill watched the exchange in amusement, these twins will certainly be interesting to watch. _“But who said I can only watch?”_ Bill thought in bemusement. “Anyway let’s get into some introductions Shooting Star! Name’s Bill Cipher, Dream Demon and soon to be teacher in the mysterious secrets that this town holds.” “No way!” Mabel squealed in excitement “Yes way!” Bill shouted with just about the same amount of excitement as her. Dipper rolled his eyes as the two shouted and squealed. A large yawn forced its way out of Dipper’s mouth. Mabel and Bill looked at Dipper before looking at each other. “CUTE!” they both shouted at the same time. “Hahaha! Anyway I better get going, you kiddies need some rest. See you two in the morning!” And with that he was gone and the color was back. “He seems nice!” Mabel said with a large grin her face slightly pink from all the squealing and shouting. “Heh yeah…wait. What does he mean he’ll see us in the morning?” “I dunno but I know one thing. I want to SLEEP.” 5 minutes later the twins were sound asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

            “Mabel, Dipper! Get your butts down here!” “We are coming! Keep your fez on!” Mabel shouted back at Stan. “Why do you think he needs us?” Dipper asked his sister as they walked down the creaky steps. Well he walked, she hopped. “Who knows? Maybe he is going to start ranting about his days as a kid like all old people!” They both enter the gift shop part of the Shack to see Stan talking to someone. The young man that Stan was talking to wore black pants and shoes. He wore a yellow vest over a short sleeved collar shirt. The bottom part of the vest had a brick pattern on it. Along with a black bowtie the young man also had a triangular eye patch over his left eye. With a light brown hand he placed a lock of dark brown hair behind his ear. On his ear was a yellow triangle earing with an eye. Once the Pine twins got closer they noticed a small goatee on his chin.

“Bout time you two showed up, I’ll like you two to meet Bill Cipher. He’s going to work with us at the shack from now on. Oh and he’s also going to be your personal baby sitter! Can’t have two twelve year old wondering around on their own now can we?” Bill grinned down at the kids and held out a hand.

“Nice ta meet you kids! I’m sure we will get along great!”

**Author's Note:**

> So as you all probably guessed it this is going to be a rewrite off sorts. Bill is going to be with the twines from the very beginning of the show! I might make up some stories after I make it through all the episodes. Message me if you have any ideas that I might like to add to the story!


End file.
